Starting a Family the Wonderland Way
by Jedi Alice
Summary: A collection of new-family oneshots. Meet the children of Peter, Dee & Dum, Elliot, Blood, Julius, Ace, Nightmare, Boris, Pierce, Gray, and Sidney. Each has managed to win Alice's heart and marry her. See what results of each coupling. Bonus: What happens if Alice married Joker! Enter the world's most adorable Sadist! Rated T for Joker's foul language.
1. Chapter 1 Four Baby Bunnies

**I was inspired by Alice Sun Liddell to write a series of one-shots, in each of which, Alice is married to a different role-holder and has a kid/kids. I'll be going in the order she met them in the manga, so, as always, Peter White comes first. Let the cute overload begin!**

 **Starting a Family the Wonderland Way  
Paring: Peter X Alice**

 **"AHHH!"** Alice's pained scream echoed through Heart Castle. Outside the guest room, the Queen, the Knight, and the King waited anxiously, while the main cause of Alice's agonized cries waited within.  
"Push, Alice, my love," Peter urged comfortingly. "I know how strong you are. I know you can do this." Alice panted, sweat dripping from her face, before giving a groan of effort. Alice had been in labor for two time periods, and Peter was starting to worry that his beloved wife would die from pain and blood loss before she could give birth to his child.

"Just one more big push, Mrs. White," a Faceless maid said. "We can see the head!" Alice groaned, squeezing Peter's hand, then moaned in exhaustion. Not even a second later, there was a new cry, high and small. "Congratulations, Minister White," the maid said, swaddling the baby and handing it to its father. "You have a beautiful baby girl."

Peter gazed down at the small face of his daughter, a warm smile spreading on his face. The little girl calmed down, gazed up at her father with curious green eyes. She looked just like her mother, but her ears were those of a rabbit! she was so cute, Peter almost couldn't speak. "Look, Alice," he said at last, moving to show his wife their child. "We have a daughter. Isn't she beautiful?"

Alice nodded, exhaustion showing on her sweet face. "This is the proudest moment of my life," she said softly, taking her child in her arms. "Right up there with marrying you, Peter."

The White Rabbit smiled happily, hugged his Alice gently, not wishing to cause her more pain. But only moments after he drew away, Alice gasped as the pain started up again. "Minister White, take your daughter from her," the maid advised. "She's about to give birth again."

 _Twins?_ Peter wondered. It made sense, since he was a rabbit. Rabbits gave birth in large numbers. Now a new fear hit him. What if Alice's small body could not handle giving birth multiple times in a row? But he didn't have time to worry. Alice needed him now, more than ever! Five minutes later, she gave birth to a second girl, but this one looked a bit different.

This girl had heterochromatic eyes - one red, one green - and was half blond, half albino, the colors split down the middle of her head. Though this was a strange sight, there could be no doubt that she was her father's daughter. Before Alice could see her second child, she began to give birth a third time! "Peter, call Vivaldi in here," Alice whimpered. "You only have two arms, and I don't want to risk any of our kids being dropped."

Peter did as she asked. "My Queen, Alice requests your presence," he called through the door. He couldn't open it, and risk losing his grip on either child. Vivaldi came in quickly, stood to Alice's left while Peter was at her left. "Be strong, Alice," the Queen of Hearts said. "We have faith in you, our little sister."

Alice smiled, before pushing out a third baby and fainting. The child was swaddled by the maid and passed to Vivaldi. "Oh, White, you must see how precious your daughter is!" she said in delight. Peter moved around the bed to look at this third daughter. Indeed, she was precious. She was a White Rabbit, just like her father. The moment she saw him, she smiled, babbling happily. Peter felt his heart swell with love, but before he could say anything, Alice awoke, screaming in pain.

She was giving birth a fourth time! Peter and Vivaldi shared a nervous, worried glance. How much more could Alice take? "I'm going to have to resort to a C-section," the maid said. "She's too tired and weak to push again. If she did, the might kill her."

Peter nodded. "Do as you must." he said. No matter what method was used, he wanted Alice to be okay and his children to be born safely. Mere minutes later, the forth and final child - a healthy baby boy - was delivered. The maid stitched the exhausted Outsider's stomach back up as Peter and Vivaldi admired the little boy. He looked just like his father in every way. When Alice came to herself,, they showed Alice all four of her children.

The girl gave a tired smile. "They're beautiful, all of them," she whispered. "We'll name the girls Lilac, Clover, and Rose respectively, and... Peter, did ou decide on a name for our son?"

Peter nodded. "Alexander," he said. "Many great men have used that name. I want our son to join their ranks."

At that point the two men outside the door couldn't contain their curiosity any longer. "Can we come in now?" Ace called, banging on the door. Alice giggled, her strength coming back to her. "Let them in," she said. The moment the door opened, the first one Ace saw was Lilac. Normally, the Knight was only fond of rabbits as food, but Lilac was in a class all her own. That sweet, innocent smile she gave him melted his twisted heart. The Kind noticed Clover. Her strange, mix-matched eyes were striking, like an emerald and a ruby in a porcelain doll's face. He had a feeling that she would make something great of herself someday. As they said hello to all four of the little bunnies, Alice and Peter exchanged loving, proud glances. Though an odd mix, their children were beautiful, and they knew that all four of them were destined for great things.


	2. So Are They Half Sisters or Cousins?

**Starting a Family the Wonderland Way**

 **So Are They Half-Sisters or Cousins?**

 **Paring: Alice and Bloody Twins**

 **Dee and Dum** could barely believe their ears when Alice had told them she was pregnant and one or both of them were going to be dads. They were kids at heart, for crying out loud! Yet they'd managed to get their Big Sis pregnant, and now both were fighting over who the father was.

"I'm the dad!" Dee yelled angrily at his twin.  
"No, I am!" Dum retorted. "No way could you get Big Sis pregnant!"  
"BOYS!" Alice's clear, frustrated voice ended the argument. "Like I said before, I don't know which of you is the father, since we always have three-ways. When the baby comes, he or she will have the same eyes as his or her father. Then we'll know. Then one of you will be a dad, and the other will be the uncle."

"Big Sis is right," Dee said after a few moments. "Either way, the baby will be the child of a Bloody Twin, so no matter which of us is the dad, we'll make sure he or she gets brought up right!"

"Right!" Dum agreed. "Once our kid's smart enough to know how not to stab or shoot themselves, we'll teach 'em how to use guns and knives!"

"At least wait until he or she's ten," Alice deadpanned. "I refuse to see any child of mine die before they're at least ten."

"You got it, Big Sis!" The twins said happily, hugging Alice and gently rubbing her baby bump. "We love you!"

"I know." Alice said, hugging back.

Nine or so months later...

"DAMN YOUR REPRODUCTIVE ORGANS, BOTH OF YOU!" Alice screamed, her body racked with pain as she tried to push out the baby. "YOU DID THIS TO ME!"

"Don't be mad, Big Sis," Dee said to her left, trying to calm her down.  
"Yeah, just focus on getting it out of you," Dum agreed at her right. She gripped their hands tightly, making them wince. _Big Sis is a lot stronger when she's in pain,_ they thought.

Ten minutes later, it was all over, but it didn't end the way any of them expected. Instead of one baby, _two_ baby girls were held by the Bloody Twins. One with Dee's sapphire eyes, and one with Dum's ruby eyes. "So... are they half sisters or cousins?" Blood asked, uncertain what to make of the two little swaddled newborns the twins held gently while Alice slept, recovering from the effort of giving birth.

Dee and Dum smiled. "Both!" they said proudly. Blood nodded, reached out a finger to Dee's daughter. She stared at him with wide, curious eyes. but instead of grabbing his finger, she reached for up, trying to pull off his top hat! Dee couldn't hold back a laugh as the girl babbled happily. Meanwhile, Elliot was trying to free his right ear from the grip of Dum's daughter. "Sheesh! A minute old, and she's as strong as her mother!*"

"What will you name them?" Blood asked.

"Big Sis came up with the girl names," Dee said.  
"She said if it was Brother's she'd name her Sapphire, since it's a blue gem," Dum said. "And mine Ruby!"  
"Sapphire and Ruby it is, Brother!" Dee said, cuddling his kid.


	3. Chapter 3 a Little March Hare

**Alice** cuddled beside her husband, Elliot March. It was late into this night period, but she was too nervous to sleep. Just a few time periods ago, she'd given birth to her first child, a cute boy bunny Elliot had affectionately named Blood, after his boss. That had seemed questionable, since the child looked absolutely nothing like the Mad Hatter, but once the Mafia boss had heard about this, he'd refused to let the name be changed. Partly because he was honored that his loyal subordinate had named his first-born son after him. Partly because he didn't want Elliot to name his son after a carrot dish.

A shrill cry came over the baby monitor, waking Elliot. "It's okay," Alice said wearily. "Blood's probably just hungry or needs a diaper change. Go back to sleep, honey." He didn't argue. In mere moments, his eyes were closed, and he was fast asleep again. "Now if only Blood slept as well as his father."

It would take some getting used to, calling the Hatter "Boss" instead of by name, and calling her son "Blood" instead of "Jordan" or "Luke" or even "Jackie." There was a lot she'd have to get used to. As she entered the nursery and lifted the little hare from his crib, she gazed into his sweet amethyst eyes, so like his father's. She hoped from the bottom of her heart that He'd grow up to be just as sweet as his father, but not as trigger-happy. But no matter how he turned out, Alice knew she'd love this little guy until the end of time, itself.


	4. Author's note

**New Year's is right around the corner, and I have no new ideas for chapters right now. I will not be updating any of my fanfics between the dates of 12/30/15 and 1/5/16. Please be patient! With my likeliness of being hired for actual work growing, I won't have as much time to devote to these stories. All fans, please trust in the Force that I will return to writing.**

 **May the Force be with you, always!  
-Jedi Alice**


	5. Chapter 4 The Littlest Hatter

**Starting a Family the Wonderland Way**

 **Paring: Alice and Blood**

 **The Littlest Hatter**

 **Alice had never** seen Blood Dupre, the Mad Hatter, as the fatherly type. Considering how he barely disciplined Dee and Dum, leaving that to Elliot, she was a little hesitant to tell him what might be the most important words she's said since "I do." Turns out, she needn't have worried. The moment she said those two words: "I'm pregnant." Blood broke into a truly happy smile and hugged her - being careful of her stomach, even though she wasn't showing yet. The smile wasn't his smug, victorious smirk. No. This was a true smile. One that said he'd never been this happy in his whole life.

It scared her a little.

"Alice, this is the best news you could ever give me!" he beamed, kissing her affectionately. "How far along are you? Is it a boy or a girl - or more than one?"  
"Whoa, slow down, Blood," Alice said, relieved that he was taking this so well. "I'm only two weeks along, so it's too early to tell the gender or how many there are. I asked the doctor about these things already, and since Wonderland isn't as tech-savvy as my old world, we'll just have to wait and see."

Blood considered this. He didn't like not knowing. Especially when the matter concerned his own child/children. "Well, just in case there's more than one, we'll get at least four cribs," he said. "And I'll have two nurseries prepared, one for a boy, one for a girl. That way, we'll be prepared for whatever may happen. And if it turns out we only have one child, we'll have an appropriate room for him or her, and a spare nursery for any future children."

Alice stared at him wide-eyed. "You've given this a lot of though since we got married, haven't you?" she asked.  
"Are you kidding? I've been thinking about this since the moment we first met, when I saved you from Elliot and the Twins," Blood said with a smile. Yup. Her husband was still a perv. But at least he was only a perv toward her.

Nine nerve-wracking months later...

"AHHH! GOD, DAMMIT! GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT!" Alice's agonized scream filled Hatter Mansion and the surrounding territory. After nine long, nail-biting months of mood swings, weird cravings, and morning sickness, the baby was finally coming.  
Blood immediately regretted not wearing a condom.  
Don't get me wrong. He was immensely looking forward to meeting his new son or daughter, naming then, and seeing how much of him they inherited. What he didn't like was seeing Alice in so much pain, and not being able to help her. If it was a cut, a burn, or a broken bone, then he could do something about it. But he knew nothing about childbirth, even though he had a few books on the subject in his library in case one of the maids became pregnant (it happened sometimes that the servants and the maids would get a little too drunk after work and one thing would lead to another).

Now, Alice was trying to breathe through the pain of another contraction. But she was so small, would the baby's head even be able to come out? About five minutes later, he had his answer when a maid/midwife said she could see the head. A few seconds after Alice gave one last big push, the sound of a newborn's first cries filled the room. Blood's eyes widened as the Hatter maid passed him a little pink bundle. "Congrats, boss~! It's a girl~!" she said happily as he took the baby in his arms. He gaxed down at the child as she opened her eyes for the first time and looked up at him.

She was beautiful. No other word could describe her.  
She had a patch of silky black hair, fair skin, and her mother's green eyes. She smiled up at him, cooing contently. "Look, Alice, we have a daughter," he said softly, showing their daughter to her.  
Alice smiled sleepily. "Angela Morgan Dupre," Alice said. When Blood tilted his head, questioning the name, Alice smiled. "Angela was my best friend's name from my old world, and when she died in an accident, I promised myself that if I ever had a daughter, I would name her after her to preserve her memory. As for the middle name, I chose Morgan le Fay's name, since I've always admired woman who are powerful and independent, no matter what side of good or evil they're on."  
"And our little Angel will indeed be both of those things," Blood promised. "I would expect nothing less from the littlest Hatter."

A/N: Well, that rotted my teeth. I don't really know if Alice really had a friend named Angela in her world. She's just a supporting character in this to explain the baby's name. Next up is Alice and Julius! Please suggest names and whether they should have more than one and the genders! Thanks!


	6. Chapter 5: A Heartbeat

Okay, finally continuing with Starting a Family the Wonderland Way. I know this one might seem a bit hasty, but the readership is getting anxious for the next chapter. Yes, Alice and Julius will be having a boy, but since I didn't like the names, I decided to make up one myself. What did I choose? Read on and find out!

Starting a Family the Wonderland Way

JuliusXAlice: Heartbeat

Alice sat in her usual chair beside Julius at his desk, watching him fix yet another broken clock. Julius glanced up at her with a gently, loving smile. It had been about nine months since they'd been married, and they'd only grown closer since. Alice was now heavy with child, and while Julius wasn't lookin forward to the noise a baby would bring, he was looking forward to being a father. Before Alice had come into his life, he though no one could love him because of his role. Alice had proved him wrong when she returned only a few hours later after he'd told her what his true role was. She's proved him wrong again when he'd tried to talk her into leaving the tower by staying by his side. Even after Blood had brought her back, she'd still chosen to stay within the Clock Tower by his side. And when she'd accepted the engagement ring he'd made especially for her, she proved yet again that she loved him. even now, the proof of their love was growing inside her, and it would soon be time for their child to be born.

Suddenly Alice flinched. "Jeez, it feels like the baby's playing soccer in there," she commented, earning a warm smile as he set down his tools and put a hand over her solid stomach. Indeed, the baby was kicking quite a bit, and quite hard. For a moment, the Clockmaker remembered something he'd read in a parenting book Alice had bought that when the baby is almost ready to be born, they will kick until the water breaks and the expecting mother goes into labor. He was brought out of the thought by the sound of something spilling on the stone wood floor. "And there goes the water," Alice said as Julius's eyes widened. The baby was coming.

About an hour later...

"Ugh, that was exhausting," Alice said, holding a small blue bundle in her arms, Julius sitting by her side. "But it was worth it! Our son is so cute! He has your hair and my eyes. Let's hope he doesn't get depressed as easily as you do."

Julius couldn't hold back the small, gentle laugh. "I certainly hope not," he said with a warm smile. "I want our son to live a happy life. What should we name him?"

Before Alice could speak, the door burst open, and who should come in but the idiot Knight, Ace, with Gray and Nightmare on his heels, trying to scold him until they saw the baby in Alice's arms. "So the little miracle finally came, Julius?" Ace asked, coming closer to get a good look at the infant's face. "Hey, there, kid!" he said in a surprisingly gentle tone. "I'm your uncle, Ace! Those guys are your other uncles, Gray and Nightmare. It's great to finally meet you."

"Ah! Haha!" the baby boy laughed, and Gray almost fainted from cuteness overload. "So, what are you gonna name him?" Ace asked eagerly.

"That's what we were just about to do," Alice explained. "Do you guys have any ideas?"

"Monty!" "David!" "Arnold!"

"No, maybe, and Hell, no," Julius answered. "I'm not naming my son Monty or Arnold. David, however, isn't half-bad."

"Hmm, 'David Monrey' does have a nice ring to it," Alice said. "David it is!"

"Well, welcome to Wonderland, David Monrey," Nightmare said warmly, using his powers to pull a teddy bear out of thin air and handing it to the child. Then he looked up at Alice. "He says he likes your voice, Alice," he said. "That, and he's hungry."

"In that case, we'll give you three some privacy," Gray said, finally recovering from his cute-attack. He grabbed Ace and his slacker boss by their ears and dragged them out of the bedroom.

"Aw, but I wanted to see Alice breast-feed my nephew!" Ace whined.

"PERVERT!" All in attendance yelled.

"Buu," the baby said softly.

Fin~

* * *

 **A/N: if it wasn't for the constant pestering by my readers, I never would've gotten off my butt and written it. Thank you to everyone who nagged me like they were my mom/dad to stop procrastinating and dig this out of my skull! Next up is Alice and Ace's kid(s). Again, please send me suggestions for names and genders. As before, I need at least five out of eight votes to determine the gender, and if I don't like the names suggested, I'll come up with my own. Also, I want to clear something up: this is not the same plotline as my Alice in Star Wars: the Galactic Wonderland story, but no matter what reality I'm writing, Alice and Peter will always have three girls and one boy, and the names will always be Lilac, Clover, Rose, and Alexander. The only couple's kid I will not need help with is GrayXAlice's because I've already figured that one out.**

 **Also, to all fans of Jericho Bermuda: Do you think I should add him to the mix? Yes? No? Please give me your feed back. Again, best five out of eight gets the prize. I'll worry about names and genders after the vote. Thank you!**

 **-Jedi Alice**


End file.
